


Why

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Death, Depressing, Depression, Dogs, Gen, Poetry, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Why did you take my dog away from me? Why why why why why why
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my raw thoughts. My dog passed away in January and it has been so hard to deal with it. Today was just especially bad so yeah...

Why why why why why why

Please stop this pain

I don't want to feel this way anymore 

Why did this happen to me

I need to blame something 

Why did you take him away from me

God why did you take away my dog

Why why why why why why

I want him back so much

I'll do anything at all

Just please give me back my dog

I try so hard to let go

Don't fucking tell me I'm not trying 

My life was shit enough

But then you took away a member of my family

Why why why why why why

What did I do to deserve this

I try to tell myself he's happier in heaven

I try to tell myself that I can move on

But I can't 

I need him with me

I need my dog

I want to see his eyes looking at me

I want to feel him lick my hands and face

I miss everything about him

I hate myself

I hate this life

I hate it all

His eyes were lifeless when I last saw him

His body was cold

He was so stiff

All my love could never bring him back to me

I want to let go of this pain

But he's always on my mind 

He was with me through everything 

He was always there through everything 

I should have known he was gonna go

I just wished I would have been given more time 

Now he is gone

I love him

I love him

I love him

I miss him

Please come back

I'm so lonely without him

He is never coming back

I know that 

But I want him to come back

He made me happy 

He made me feel like going forward 

But he will never return to my life again 

I hate this

I hate this

I fucking hate this so much 

I want him to know how much I love him

I will always love him

He will always be in my heart

I can't let go

I just can't 

I love him

I love him

I love him

Lotte, I will always love you


End file.
